


Just Let Go

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Michifer AU Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates amusement parks. He hates roller coasters in particular. But when his sister drags him along, he ends up sitting next to a rather odd man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, probably WAY out of character, but I don't really care right now. I haven't finished a whole lot of my work recently, so I'm posting what I do have.

Michael didn’t know why he’d let his sister talk him into this. She was with her friend, why did he need to be here? To pay? To drive them? Why? It wasn’t exactly a secret that he disliked amusement parks. There were too many people, too much noise, the food was dripping with grease, and even though he would never admit it out loud-roller coasters were terrifying.

But here he was, in line for a freaking coaster that was supposed to do all the worst stuff-loop de loops, corkscrews, huge drops, those helix things that tilt the train sideways. His sister was in front of him with her friend, which meant he was going to have to sit next to somebody he didn’t even know. What. Fucking. Fun.

And then the line moved forward and everyone was racing towards the spots they wanted. Anna and Abaddon claimed the front seat. Of course they did. Michael rolled his eyes and looked for something more in the middle. There was only one spot left, and so he reluctantly went to stand by a blond man who looked about his age (and whose attractiveness he tried his best to ignore. In about thirty seconds the dude was gonna be laughing at him, anyways), “No one else is here, right?” he kind of hoped the answer would be that there was.

“Nope, just me. My brother’s with his girlfriend at the back,” the man smiled. Michael nodded shakily and gave a weak smile back. The guy raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment, as the train rolled into the station. There was some fuzzy talking as the operator instructed everyone on how to safely get out and then the new group to get in. 

Michael slid into the seat after the other guy, and pulled the restraint down from above. It didn’t comfort him to know that they needed one of the fancier restraints for this ride, and not just the normal seatbelt and bar.

As they sat there, waiting awkwardly for the lady to check and make sure everything was secure, the blond looked him up and down warily.

“You alright?”

“Do you normally talk to strangers on these rides?”

The guy laughed, “Not especially, but you don’t look that good. Well, you do, actually, but my point is you look kinda like you’re debating the benefits of fainting before the ride starts.”

“You got a problem with that?”

“No. I understand it just fine. I used to hate these things too. But I pretended I was cool with it to look better than my brother. Not a good idea, considering how much he loves them,” the ride started slowly moving forward and Michael instinctively clung to the restraint. The guy watched him curiously, “Just let go. You don’t have to put your hands up or anything. Just let go and you’d be surprised how fun you’ll find them when you get off to find you haven’t died.”

Michael glanced at him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow, “Uh huh. Don’t think I  _ can , _ sorry. If you can figure out how to get my hands off these, maybe I will.”

The other looked at him for another moment, and then as the train began to climb the huge hill at the start, he reached over and started prying Michael’s fingers off the restraint, at least on the closer hand. Michael stared at him, but he  _ had _ sort of told him to. Just as the train reached the top of the hill, Michael’s hand was freed. 

And then they plunged. Michael might have screamed, he wasn’t sure, but he knew the other guy was laughing like it was the most fun he’d had in years. When they slowed down at the next hill, Michael looked down to realize he hadn’t reattached his fingers to the restraint. Instead he’d been clinging to the blond’s hand. 

As soon as he realized, he released it, but the guy didn’t let go. Carefully, Michael wrapped his hand around the other’s and forced his other hand to let go of the restraint.

And then he was upside down and questioning his life choices very seriously.

But it was over in moments, and the guy had glanced down at Michael’s hand in his and smirked, so Michael was a bit confused. He refused to hold the restraint again, trying to prove the guy wrong, but at the same time he also never let go of the guy’s hand.

When the train finally pulled back into the station, Michael was very surprised to find he hadn’t died. The restraints went up, and the guy stood up, still not letting go and as a result pulling Michael to his feet as he stumbled off the coaster after him. Once they’d gotten back on the solid ground outside the ride, Michael stared at it, “Oh my god. I didn’t die. Shit, you’re right, that was fun.”

“Told you. I’m Lucifer by the way, and you?”

Michael shifted his gaze back to their now intertwined fingers, “Michael.”

“Well, Michael, may I have the honor of buying and sharing a funnel cake with you?”

“Okay.”

 

Not exactly what he’d expected out of a day at the amusement park, but maybe he owed his sister one after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another idea for this au idea (like there are two ways this could have gone, and I want to write up the other one, too), so I may add it as a second chapter or something. Idk.


End file.
